


A Perfect Day

by CrowsAce



Series: A Perfect World [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Victim Blaming, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: It started off as the perfect day for Roman, where did it go so wrong?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Perfect World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692448
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Be WARNED this story contains non-con, incest, implied kidnapping and whatnot.
> 
> I dont think its that dark tbf. But warnings just incase it is.  
> I may turn this into a series. Or not.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes

How did what started off as what was supposed to be the best day of his life turn out to be the worst?

  
  


It was the perfect day in almost every way. The sky was so blue, the sun shined so bright, fluffy white clouds floated serenely through the sky. 

Today was going to be the day.

The day Roman finally confessed his feelings to his long time emo friend. He was finally going to tell Virgil he loved him.

He had a long talk with his other two friends Logan and Patton when they went to Patton's house the other day after school. It was on one of the days Virgil had to stay home to look after his baby brother Remy so he couldn't come with. 

So he confessed how he felt to his two friends. Who promptly told him that _they know and fully support this!_

He was unaware of Patton's twin brother listening at the door.

He found it _funny_ that both him and Patton were identical twins, but also polar opposites. Where Patton was cheerful, friendly and an all around great guy. Dee was _not_. Dee spoke in lies and seemed to be constantly in trouble. 

Roman was a huge romantic, a lover of disney and musicals alike! He enjoyed sunny days and always tried to make the best out of any situation. And in the same way that Dee was the opposite of Patton, Remus was the opposite of him. They liked similar things, but everything about Remus (including his _like_ for disney) was twisted.

Which made sense as too why Dee and Remus were friends. 

Anyway back to the _perfect day._

  
  


Smiling at the sky for a moment, he wanted to take the time to appreciate the world. It felt like it was reflecting his mood, or maybe in agreement with him. 

He then went to sort his clothes for the day, it was a special day so he wanted to look cute. choosing a pair of white washed ripped jeans and a red tank top with a gold crown on it Roman hurried to the bathroom so he could get showered and washed for the day.

  
  


He emerged from the bathroom smelling like all kinds of flowers and sweets. He even decided to apply a bit of makeup. Not much, just some eyeliner and mascara, and some golden highlight. _I mean a prince has got to slay if he wants to capture his knight in shining armour._ He thought happily to himself.

  
  


He had come up with a plan where the group of friends would meet at the arcade then Patton and Logan would separate for a bit and then he'd have his chance to talk to Virgil.

He wanted his friends to be present because he knew it would keep Virgil at ease… there was also the off chance Virgil would say no to him, and he was hoping by having their friends there he could reassure the other that they could still be friends and that Roman would move on. 

Though both Logan and Patton reassured him that the feelings were _obviously_ mutual.

He was _sure_ to soon find out.

  
  


But he never did. 

  
  


It started off as a perfect day. How did it get to _this._

* * *

He was humming as he began making breakfast, he was in such a good mood, he was even making pancakes for his brother. He assumed the other was still asleep, having gotten back from work late last night. 

Both brothers lived together but alone. Their mother had died when they were little and their father was constantly away on business trips. 

They only see him during holidays, though those visits were becoming less frequent, not that either twin really cared anymore. Though they were both grateful he still payed the rent on the place.

Well _Roman_ was anyway. Remus hated relying on the man they called father so he decided to get a job doing god knows what, saving up money so he could get a place and maybe even leave town. 

He often talked about finding a better place for him and Roman in a different state. Uncaring when Roman voices his opinion about not wanting to leave. 

He didn't want to leave his friends behind.

He didn't want to leave _Virgil_ behind.

  
  


Roman shook his head to clear those thoughts. When his brother would come join him for breakfast, he'd tell him his plan for today. Roman was slightly nervous. He knew he shouldn't be. But for all his flaws and twisted nature Remus took being the eldest brother to heart. 

There was only half an hour difference but still.

He had to tell his brother about his feelings for Virgil. 

He made chocolate chip pancakes topped with blueberries with sides of bacon and eggs. 

He had just finished setting the table when his brother came in. 

He chose to temporarily ignore him as he made them both cups of coffee, continuing to hum.

"What's all this then?" His brother's slightly higher pitched voice asked.

Roman turned, startled slightly at the sight of his brother looking like… _roadkill_ seemed too nice of a term. He shook his head and smiled once more, putting Remus's mug next to his plate.

"Today brother is an important day. I have something to tell you!" 

Roman began sitting down beaming at his brother, only mildly concerned of the state he was in. Normally Remus looked like shit _on purpose_ but this just seemed ridiculous. His was all messy as if he had been constantly running his fingers through it. The red eyeshadow he usually wore was all cracked around his eyes, and his clothes seemed to have numerous stains and unfashionable rips and tears, and don't even get him started on the _smell._

".... but I have to ask first are you alright?"

His brother just stared at him for a long while. Before a manic grin took over his face. 

"Oh me! Oh I'm fiiiiiiine, totally one hundred percent fine. It's our birthday soon so I've been building us something to enjoy. Didn't get to sleep last night. This breakfast was a pleasant surprise, so what's the occasion?"

Ahh that would explain it, his brother often built them something to put around the house or the garden for their birthday. One year he built a slide from the stairs to the lounge. It was the best thing ever till they were both rough housing around and ended up breaking it in half. 

  
  


"So you know my friends at school right, well we're planning on going out tonight to the arcade so I can…"

Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly, as he munched on his breakfast. His eyes were filled with a knowing darkness that his brother couldn't see, he already knew of his brother's plans thanks to Dee. He had come up with a little something to _help_ with that. 

"So you can?" He prompted.

Roman took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Virgil and tonight I'm going to the arcade and telling him how I feel."

Remus nodded his head looking at his plate of food, the sweet flavours turned bitter in his mouth, he already knew all this but to hear his brother say it…

"The arcade... _how_ romantic." He rolled his eyes and Roman blushed. "You know it's gonna rain tonight, so don't stay out too late, what time you meant to be going? I want to show you the present before you leave." 

Roman cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Can't it wait till our birthday?"

"I think it'll come in handy for you now."

"Well we said we'll meet at five thirty."

Remus nodded. "In that case I'm gonna shower then sleep for a bit, don't leave till after ok?"

Roman nodded smiling, he was so glad his brother was being so supportive. "Of course Ree, think I'm gonna spend the day outside in the backyard working on my tan." 

He laughed and stretched out his limbs before beginning his own breakfast, having been too nervous to eat. Remus eyed him for a bit before putting his knife and fork down and draining the rest of his coffee. 

"Make sure to wash up before you do." Roman glared half heartedly at him. 

"I always do, it's you that leaves everything everywhere." 

His brother just scoffed and waved him off. 

"Whatever _Cinderelly."_

He chuckled as his brother began walking away watching him for a moment before turning back to his food. He had a feeling the look of joy would never leave his face. "I love you too." He called out. 

Not seeing as his brother's steps faltered for a moment as he turned back to look at him.

* * *

  
  


Roman laid out a blanket on the grass, perfectly centred in the garden. 

After doing the dishes he made himself an iced caramel latte and put it in one of his special cold starbucks cups and took it outside with him, along with a blanket and one of his favourite books. 

Half an hour of being outside he removed his top to help work on his tan. Another half an hour passed and rolled onto his stomach. He wanted to keep it even after all. He was nearly done with his current chapter when he heard the glass doors slide open, no way was his brother done sleeping, maybe he just finished his shower? He looked over his shoulder to see his brother approaching with a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. 

"Ree?" 

"Got you another latte, as I saw you already had one from the _mess,_ I also have sunscreen cause I know you haven't put any on."

"It causes cancer."

"So does the sun."

"Guess we're at a stalemate."

" _Roman."_ His brother's tone promised trouble, and any other time he'd be happy to challenge it, but today was such a good day. So he rolled his eyes and relented. 

" _Fine."_

He took the offered glass and began sipping through the straw. He turned back to his book, doing his best to ignore the squelching sound of the bottle as his brother poured the cream on his hands. 

He jumped slightly and let out a squeal as his brother slapped his hand coated in the cold cream onto his back. His brother laughed at him whilst spreading it all over his back. 

"Warn a guy next time will ya." He snarked. 

His brother chose to ignore him, instead he began massaging the cream into his back, he felt his body begin relaxing at his brother's well practiced ministrations. 

Unaware of the soft sighs and moans he was letting out. Turning into a relaxed puddle of putty in his brother's hands. 

Unaware that this was where everything was going to take a turn for the worst. As he finished his drink he began feeling sleepy. That wasn't so unusual considering the circumstance. What was unusual however was that it didn't feel right. He felt kinda floaty. Like his body was falling asleep faster than his mind. 

He had a strange taste in his mouth… _is it from the drink?_

His brother's hands continued their work of massaging his muscles. Feeling them weaken beneath his fingers.

This wasn't right.

"Ree… something's wrong." His speech was slurred, he felt himself begin to panic but was reassured by his brother's presence.

"It's ok RoRo just let it take you, go to sleep."

He wasn't so reassured now. But he couldn't fight it. His eyes drifted close of their own accord. He was vaguely aware of his brother rolling him over then picking him up. 

But then he was lost to the world.

  
  


* * *

When he came too, he still felt a little weak and dizzy. He looked around and froze. He was in the basement. He had been in the basement hundreds of times, this was after all where he did the laundry. Though seeing as this week was Remus's week to do the laundry he hadn't been down there.

Till now. 

He was strapped to a chair, and before him was what looked like an executioner's block, the kind you put your hands and head in and then a piece of wood shuts you in. The wood was polished smooth and still had a faint smell of varnish… was this what his brother made? But why? 

He didn't have to ponder those thoughts for long however, as the door at the top of the stairs creaked open. 

Remus stood silhouetted in the door frame for a moment before he began his descent, the door clicking softly shut behind him. The sound seemed to echo in the crevices of Roman's mind. 

"Remus… what's going on?" The soft voice rang out. Remus didn't reply however. He just continued until he was stood in front of his _little_ brother. Then he backhanded him.

Roman cried out in shock. _Just what in the hell was going on._

Remus reached out and roughly gripped his brother's chin bringing his face back around to his as he leant forward. 

"You know I love you? Right Ro?"

His brother stared at him in confusion before slowly nodding.

"And you love me too right?"

Once more another nod. "Say it." Remus deadpanned. Raising an eyebrow at the confused boy.

"I-I love you… you know I do."

Remus smiled softly at him. Before it twisted.

"Then why the fuck do you think it's ok to tell me you _love_ someone else!" 

Roman's eyes widened. "Wha-" 

He was cut off by another slap. Tears began filling his eyes. 

"Don't fucking try to deny it you fucking slut! You've been telling everyone about your little plans for tonight. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Thought to yourself if you tell me last minute you'll get away with it?"

"Get away with what?" Roman's voice was shaky as he looked at his brother with fear. 

The hand moved from his chin to his throat. 

"YOU BELONG TO ME! NOT HIM! YOU CAN'T FUCKING RUN FROM ME EVER! YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE ME! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" 

Roman cowered as his brother screamed at him. Tears began streaming down his face and he began to tremble. What the hell was happening, why was his brother acting like this.

"R-Remus p-p-please…" 

"Please what you little slut? Please _forgive me_ whilst I wear skimpy little outfits for all the other boys to stare at me. _Forgive me_ for stripping off all the time in the garden for the neighbours to see. _Forgive me for being a dumb bimbo that's to much of a needy_ **_whore_ ** _to think of the consequences that comes from trying to get with another man!"_

Roman felt his stomach churn and his throat burn with bile. 

Roman loved Remus the same way all brother's do, sometimes you didn't want to, but it was unconditional all the same. 

Remus loved Roman unconditionally, he loved him so much it fucking hurt. For as long as he could remember Roman was always his, always his to play games with, to share toys and food with… to watch after, to lust after. He knew his love for his brother was _twisted_ . But he didn't care. His brother was _his._

Roman was starting to understand his brother's love for him now.

  
  


"B-b-but I've always t-tanned in t-t-the garden, y-you have t-too… y-y-you also say I look nic-"

"Of course I say you look nice in skimpy clothing, I like _seeing_ you in skimpy clothing. I hate knowing others can see you too!"

"Remus _please_ I love you. I do! I love you. But not like that please not like that _you're my brother!"_

The tears began falling harder as he begged his brother to just stop.

"Remus you know this isn't right, but it's ok, y-you can talk to someone a-about it, I'll always be here for you, I'll always love you ok? But please you can't just _keep_ me!"

They stared into each other's eyes intently for awhile, Roman's dark eyes pleading, Remus's eyes just seemed hollow. 

Then he grinned.

"But baby brother… that's exactly what I plan on doing." 

A cloth was held over his mouth and nose and Roman began to panic, trying to struggle out of the restraints that held him to the chair, but his body was still weak and his mind was now reeling, he tried holding his breath but ultimately failed, and once more fell unconscious.

  
  


* * *

He once more came to restrained, but the smell of varnish was stronger now. His back and neck were already aching and his arms felt weird… that's when he realised his brother had put him _on the block._

His breathing quickened as he began panicking. His brother had removed the remainder of his clothes.

_Ok Roman think don't panic, there must be a way to get out of this._

He began trying to pull his wrist through the holes but was having no luck, he kept trying though.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I'd _hate_ to see you get hurt."

Remus's cold voice rang out in the room making Roman freeze. 

He listened as his brother walked around him, stopping and crouching in front of him. 

A hand roughly gripped his hair, yanking him up so he could see his brother's face.

It was amazing how someone managed to look both bored and awed at the same time.

"I have to say Roman, you might be a messy crier, but you sure are a pretty one." Remus said fondly. Staring at his brother's tear stained face, the makeup he wore had ran with his tears, the black tear tracks glittered from whatever highlighter he had worn.

Roman glared weakly. "Let me out of this thing!" 

"Ahhh yes, do you like my little present… I admit I mainly had myself in mind when I made it, but I knew I was gonna use it on _you_ so I figured that was fine and counted as a present since we would be sharing." His brother beamed at him, before the expression dropped again. 

  
  


He got back up and went back to circling him. His eyes roamed over the taught muscles of his brother's back, he stared hungrily at the perfectly round ass his brother had. He had time to appreciate the sight before him though. It wasn't everyday he could get his brother tied up before him at his mercy, unable to do anything but what _he_ wanted. 

His brother always used to come to him before doing anything, wanting the _permission,_ the love and support... _wanting to be told just what to do, eagerly listening and waiting for his brother to give him orders, smiling all the while._

God his brother was so beautiful, even more so in those moments, where he would obey his every word with a smile, and when the task was done he'd turn back to him, eyes wide and innocent, begging him to tell him that he did a good job.

Oh how Remus has always _loved_ Roman.

He was already half hard in his pants, and all he was doing was reminiscing.

"Oh Roman you should see yourself. So beautiful, always so beautiful… people always say we're identical but I don't quite see it as completely identical. It's more like… if we were twin porcelain dolls… and whilst yours remained adorable and perfect over time… mine was covered in cracks and fractures, pieces of it gone missing over the years… do you understand?" 

"Remus -"

"You know… I'm glad our mother died when she did and that our _father_ is nothing more than a sperm donor with a bank account. I can't imagine the time we spent together _tainted_ by them. Having the nannies around were bad enough, but they didn't really care for us. Nobody did. You know that right? Nobody has ever cared or loved you like I have?"

Roman sucked in a sharp breath, he heard his brother fall to his knees next to him, he jumped when a cold hand touched his back. He thought back to what he said earlier " _warn a guy next time will ya."_

The hand gently ran up and down the length of his back and Roman held his breath.

"No one loves you like I do. God Roman, I have plans for our future, I've already saved up enough that I've been looking at places for us to move too, there's even a place that has a local theater and I know you'd like it there… but I guess that's gonna have to wait for a while huh?"

The hand stopped in the centre of his back.

"I have to prove to you I'm the only one who loves you. It was easy when we were little. Do you remember? We were each other's first kiss."

Roman frowned, pretty sure his first kiss was when he was the lead of the school play when he was ten.

"We were five and we were playing one of those silly games you love, you played the princely knight and I was your shadow demon that had stolen your town folks souls… we were odd kids weren't we?" He chuckled and began slowly sliding his hand down. "We were rough housing around when I pinned you down, I was always just a bit stronger than you. You begged me to spare the souls of your people, you'd do anything in return."

Roman swallowed nervously, from both the feeling of the hand drifting lower and the memory that Remus was dragging up. They were always such dramatic kids. Not much has changed there.

"God how that flooded my head with wonderful ideas, ideas I was perhaps too young to have but had them nevertheless. So I said _little prince."_ Here Remus leant forward so his mouth was to Roman's ear, he felt his body shudder next to him and beneath his hand. " _To save the souls of your people you must trade me yours._ You looked up at me soulful eyes filled with a determined acceptance. Do you remember what you said?"

His breathed fanned against his brother's ear, unable to hold back he flicked his tongue out, running it over the shell of his ear. He sat back and admired his brother's shaking form. His hand lowered enough for him to roughly grab one of his brother's meaty cheeks. His brother let out a whine of despair that went straight to his cock. 

"Say it Roman, I know you remember." He moved himself so he was knelt behind him, he grabbed his brother's legs and spread them so they were either side of his. Then he put both hands on his brother's ass cheeks.

Roman remained silent. _Now that just won't do._

Remus slapped a hand down hard, causing his brother to cry out loudly. He slapped once more then began pinching the reddened flesh. 

"What did you say Roman?" He growled out.

"I-I'd do whatever you wanted of me, anything at all, I give you my soul if it meant others go free…" 

"Such strong words… you thought it was just a game then. Oh but that was when I knew. I'm a bad person Roman, no, a bad vile creature barely even human. On that day, you promised your soul to me so that I would leave others alone."

Roman was shaking with fear now. Is that what happened? Was their playing made up from truths? Did he know then what his brother would be like? Did he take it upon himself to contain his brother's wicked ways?

"I said _Little prince, we must seal the deal with the love you feel for your people, for that love you held for them you must hold for me instead, I'll leave the world alone but you must leave it too, do you understand?_

Oh I remember how you looked at me those big innocent eyes, you nodded at me, a look on your face that said you were looking death in the face and was willing to go without a fight. I remember I pulled you up so we were both sitting. I stared into your soul and you stared into the abyss, and you smiled. _God_ you smiled, and it was blinding. You learnt forward and placed your lips on mine. I pressed back but that's all we did. We didn't know how to kiss properly back then. It didn't last long. You leaned away from me, you had your eyes half closed and your cheeks were red. I could only stare at you blinded by you. _I love you._ I said you looked up surprised before you blinded me with that smile again. Then with those four little words you pushed me off the edge of the cliff to the ocean below, **_I love you too_ **, you said and I was drowning."

He couldn't resist any longer, he leant forward and licked up the line of his brother's ass, his tongue all hot and wet and _there_ made a broken moan leave his brothers mouth.

Remus groaned, finally getting to taste his brother intimately, he dreamt of this moment for a long time. 

He continued his ministrations, his tongue buried in his brother's ass. It took awhile but finally the ring of muscle relaxed against the soft intrusion, his brother was still a virgin, he knew this already of course but he was pleased he was finally going to _experience_ it himself. His brothers little gasps for breath and unwanted moans filled his senses.

"R-Remus please stop just stop please please stop." Roman was crying again, all tears and snot. Was this really his fault? Did his younger self make a promise that he forgot to keep?.

Remus removed his tongue from his brothers wet and tight hole, he looked hungrily at his handiwork, the puckered pink little hole was oozing his spit. God his cock was painfully hard now. He _needed_ to be in there, giving his brother everything he had to give, he wanted to breed him and fill him up, his brother may be resisting now but he knew his brother would accept his fate and take it all like the good boy he was.

He began placing bites on his asscheeks and then going down to his thighs. He then licked along the back of his balls and Roman once again cried out. He reached a hand forward and was pleased to find his brother was hard and aching, _as he should be._ He thought smugly.

"See I told you you were a _whore_." His brother shook his head in denial. "I knew you wanted it you little slut, you wanted me. How could you not, you always moan like I'm giving you the best blowjob whenever I touch you. Just like earlier in the garden. You were half naked for the world to see then began moaning like the wanton whore you are beneath my fingers. That's not the first time I heard you moan."

He was slowly pumping him now. "When we were twelve we made our usual pillow forts, this was around the time we no longer had nannies coming over to look after us, but you had gotten sick, so I being the best big brother that I am took care of you. I tried to make you stay seated but you followed me around clinging to my shirt like a lost puppy. All whiny and clingy acting like a little _brat_." He squeezed tightly around the other's dick here, Roman let out a high pitched cry. "But I didn't mind, I loved how much you needed me. You looked so pathetic, so pitiful. It was beautiful. I had to feed you make sure you had your medicine, I even had to give you a bath do you remember?"

Roman was a whimpering mess at this point, because yes he remembered, how did he ever forget? The day stood out so clearly now. 

"I filled the bath with bubbles and put in all the toys we had for bath time. Another moment where I have to begrudgingly be glad our father is rich and that that bath is the size of a jacuzzi. Big enough for two adults, massive for two kids. I made sure you were in first and covered you in bubbles. And whilst you began giggling and playing with the toys I stripped and got in. We played pirates for a while till your eyes began to droop and then made you come to me so I could clean you. I didn't mean for it to happen. But well… young and hormonal I felt myself responding to your proximity. You didn't seem to notice. And whilst all these little thoughts raced through my head. I never went through with it. You were too innocent. When it was time to get out I got out first and then helped you, you looked at me curiously and asked me what _that_ was. I think I told you it was just cause we're getting older. You just smiled and went back to babbling about disney.

"We had our little movie marathon and despite all the pillows and space there was you insisted on sitting in my lap whining for me to _fuss you._ You moaned the entire time I had my fingers in your hair, all whimpering happy little sounds, you kept _fidgeting_ I was starting to think you were doing it on purpose..."

"When you were asleep that night." His voice deepened, he spread himself over his brothers back, the hand on his dick pumping him faster now, he was so slick from the pre-cum it was making the most pleasing disgusting sounds. He rested his head to the side against the top of the plank holding his brother down. He smiled fondly at the panting and flushed face. He moved so he could press a kiss to the top of his brothers head, then rested his chin there. 

"I watched you. That's all it took was for me to watch when I felt myself grow hard again. This was still new to me but I knew what was happening, I read it in books. With you sleeping peacefully next to me I began touching myself… that was the first time I came because of you… it wasn't the last, over the years I had plenty of opportunities. In fact just a few days ago I watched through the door as you were touching yourself. _Hell_ that's always the best when I see you on your back legs spread touching yourself, you always trace your finger over your needy little hole but never push in, desperate but saving yourself. Such a good slut like that. It killed me to know you were getting off for that _boy_ but I knew he wouldn't have you… speaking of you haven't asked me the time."

"T-t-time?" Roman gasped out, he was disgusted by everything, he was disgusted by his body betraying him right now, he was disgusted with his brother for harbouring these feelings and delusions for so long. He was disgusted at the feeling of joy it brought him knowing his brother was _obsessed_ with him.

"Why its seven pm, dearest."

_Wait.. no that means…._

"That's right," Remus said, interrupting his thoughts. "You missed your little play date. But don't worry I rang Dee and told him you were _unable_ to go. He told the others you weren't feeling well and went in your place… he even asked Virgil out for you."

_What?_

"Did I say for you… I meant _before_ you." 

There was more shifting then a phone was in Roman's face. His heart stopped. There was a picture of a smiling Logan and Patton next to them… was Dee and Virgil, Virgil was red faced and smiling in embarrassment as Dee placed a kiss to the smaller males temple, he looked at the camera smugly at the same time. _He knew._

"....no.." he said brokenly. His chance was gone. Virgil will never love him now. Now he was with that snake and _he_ was trapped with his rat of a brother.

" _Your mine now Roman."_

He came, spilling over his brother's hand. He just whined pitifully as his brother continued to pump him. It was too much but he didn't care anymore.

He must have blacked out again coz next he knew he was on his back, in the centre of the room his brother knelt over him. He didn't look away from his eyes. It was almost like before, soulful eyes stared into the abyss… but this time he didn't smile. He didn't look away. Looking away meant having to acknowledge his brother's naked form, but that meant having to acknowledge what was gonna happen next.

He was so tired.

A hand reached out and gently wiped away a tear before gently stroking his face. 

"Did you see? Did you see how happy they were without you? How happy he _is_ without you?" 

His vision blurred and he bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

Remus sighed and leaned in closer. "I'm sorry baby, I really am, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." He said softly… before sneering.

"Well that's not entirely true, I do want to hurt you and see you cry but I want it to be because of me not _them_. And I promise for as many times that I'll make you frown and cry, I'll make you smile and laugh too, it'll be like how it's always been, how it's always supposed to stay."

He was smiling down at him now, it was all twisted and wrong, like a broken mirror. But Roman was too hurt too care. How can any of this be happening? How could his friends so easily replace him? How could his brother do this to him? It was all coming back to him now, all the times his brother did something for him or looked at him funny, there were moments that happened and he couldn't make sense of it but it all made sense now.

"Remus… please." His brothers gazed softened. 

"Don't worry Ro, I'll take care of you like I always have… and always will. 

He spread his brother's legs, he had already prepared him when he lost consciousness. 

"Take a deep breath ok?" Roman did as he said. Then he pushed in, he was gentle but didn't stop till he was all the way in. 

It took everything he had not to start pounding into the tight flesh beneath him.

Roman's eyes were scrunched up tightly from the pain. He felt so empty because of his friends but he felt so full because of his brother's dick. He wondered if his brother could fuck the emptiness out of him. He must of asked it out loud cause he answered.

"If you want me too, I can. I'll fill you up so full you'll forget the meaning of empty. How are you feeling?"

  
  


It was hurting him, being stretched around his brother cock. He didn't look but he was wondering if his brother was bigger than him…

"Please." Roman gasped.

Remus held still eyeing his flustered crying brother. "Please what Ro?"

".... Fuck me… Ree please fuck me, fuck my brains out, I don't want to be _here_ right now…"

"As you wish my prince." 

He didn't hold back.

He had been waiting years for this and it was finally happening his brother was moaning mess beneath him, so beautiful, his face red and covered with liquids, his skin shone with sweat and his normal perfect hair was in disarray and plastered to his face. _So beautiful._ And those lips. Shiny and plump from where he kept biting them. 

He leant down and kissed them softly, a complete contrast to the rough pace he had set. His little brother moaned into his mouth and he actually felt himself get harder.

The kiss was soft and innocent at first. But then that became dirty and rough as the brothers battled for dominance. Remus easily won. But god it was _fun._ The kiss was dirty and the sex was worse. He kept his brothers legs forced wide apart and in the air so he could angle his cock just so. 

"Oooooh gaaaaawwwwwd" Roman moaned out all high pitched and breathy as his brother fucked relentlessly against his prostate. 

"Yeah like that. Ah you like that don't you slut? You like when I fuck you like the little bitch you are don't ya?." A hand went up to his hair the other too his neck, Roman kept his legs apart and in the air like the good boy he was.

Remus yanked his hair back roughly, making him open those eyes filled with so many emotions, his mouth was open as he panted. He applied pressure to the others neck listening to his breaths choke but Roman made no move to close his eyes or mouth.

Until Remus spit in him.

Roman groaned like the whore he was, feeling the glob of spit on his tongue, he swirled his tongue around before swallowing, he opened his mouth back up so his brother could see what a good boy he was for swallowing his brothers spit. 

The elder twin groaned, and began fucking him harder.

"Such a good boy swallowing my spit, such a good fucking whore aren't you?" The other nodded. His mind was slipping in a daze, all there was, was him and Remus. But it was always like this wasn't it?

"Say it baby. Say you're a whore."

"I-I'm nnhh I'm a whore, gaaaawd I'm your whore."

"Damn right you are, fuck, you little slut, come on tell daddy what you want."

Remus was panting with the effort too keep up the rough attention and _not_ blow his load. Not yet he wanted to hear the other beg for his cum. Only good boys get his cum after all.

"Pleasepleaseplease fuuuuuuuck daddy please gawd please I don't want to be able to walk after this, I dont want to be able to think of anything but yo-ouuuu gaaaaawd yes yes _yesyesyesyesyes_ theretherethere daddy." 

He was cut off from rambling as the other choked him. 

"Such a fucking whore for daddy's thick cock. Are you jealous little brother that my dick is bigger than yours? Or do you not care because let's face it, you were made for taking it. And _God_ do you take it so good. Like a fucking champ, and it's your first time. Fuck. I got you another present by the way." He reached over past Roman and grabbed something from the floor.

Roman watched as it sparkled it didn't sink in though what it was, he was so far gone lost in the pleasure and pain his brother gave him. He thought it was pretty though.

He grinned maliciously down at his brother's clueless face. _Stupid beautiful idiot._

"Its a little toy for you, I'm gonna fucking flood you full of cum, _so fucking much of it I promise_ , then I'm gonna stuff this in you and keep it all sloshing inside of you. You'll always be wet and ready for me. This is how it should be my precious whore. No one else can have you. I won't let you _leave_ , I won't let them _take you_ . _I'll kill anyone that tries to take you I'll kill anyone you so much as smile at. You belong to me you stupid fucking piece of shit. Understand? I know you're a dumb whore but you know better than to spread your legs for anyone that isn't me don't you?"_

Roman was a withering whimpering moaning mess. He was nodding his head in agreement to his brother's words. It shouldn't turn him on so much, his brother's warped and twisted words, but they were, they filled up the emptiness inside of him. He was craving it, craving what he always had, his brothers undying attention.

"All for you only for you." He panted out, opening his eyes - _when did they close? -_ looking into the dark lustful gaze staring down at him. He broke.

" _I love you I love you iloveyoueiloveyouiloveyou."_

He came hard, his cum splattering between the two.

Remus eyes widened and his mouth fell open before snapping it shut. He grabbed Roman's hips tightly and began slamming into him. He was so close now.

"Fuck Roman, I love you too. So fucking much. _God I love you!"_

He slammed his mouth back down over the other, there teeth clinked together and their tongues danced and then Remus was cumming.

He was right there was so much cum. He angled them just so, making sure none would leak out of his brother. 

They stayed like that for a while before Remus removed himself and quickly shoving the cold metal plug into the hole. He got a quick look of the used loose hole and felt himself twitch already. His brother whined at the cold metal intrusion. He glared up at Remus, as Remus continued staring at the plug, so pretty and shiny just like his brother. He reached out and scooped up some of the cum that leaked out when he pushed the plug in and brought it up to his lips. He tasted himself mixed with the musky taste of Roman, the perfect combo. He then put his cum coated fingers to Roman's mouth. 

He smirked down at the pouting boy.

"Sorry baby, daddy forgot it was cold, be a good boy and open up." 

Roman tentatively stuck his tongue out and began licking the fingers. Remus watched him, his gaze darkening and his cock filling out once more.

Relaxing more Roman opened his mouth more and let his brother shove his fingers in, he sucked off and swallowed all the cum. But instead of just removing his fingers Remus used them to fuck him mouth. 

He gagged around them as his brother kept forcing them further in. 

"Such a good boy Roman, we're not done yet though." Remus adjusted his position. And this time Roman found himself unable to look away from his brother nakedness, whilst Roman was fit and lithe Remus was fit and stocky. Both had six packs but Remus definitely looked stronger. Now that he was looking he noticed that even his shoulders were broader than his own. His eyes trailed down and widened. His cock really was bigger. If it weren't for the fact that it had already been in him, he'd be panicking about how it was meant to fit. 

His brothers deep chuckle got his attention back.

"See told you I was bigger than you. Stronger too." He said and began flexing his muscles whilst continuing to fuck Roman's mouth with his fingers.

Normally Roman would protest and fight him for the title of the strongest twin. But all he could do was release a needy whine, he couldn't deny that he was just thoroughly _owned_ by his brother's cock.

"I know baby I know" he removed fingers from the others mouth and helped him get into position. The other was now lying on half his side. Staring wide eyed at his brother's cock.

He placed a hand back in his brothers hair and began massaging gently then shoved his brothers face down on his dick. Enjoying the strangled sounds his brother was making he even enjoyed the slight struggling. He grabbed both of Roman's wrist and held them against his back, he was completely reliant on Remus for balance now, so had no choice but to relax the muscles of his jaw and the let his brother fuck his mouth.

"Fuck so warm. You do not disappoint little brother that's for sure. God you were made for this, to take cock. Maybe I should share you with a friend at some point. God you have no idea how crazy you make me feel. I don't ever want to share you, but I want to see you used and fucked by others, I bet you could take two fat cocks in that greedy ass of yours, whilst another fucks your mouth. Maybe a whole group of people around you watching you take it and then when the first three are done they get their turn. You'll be so busy and full of cum you won't even be thinking of the friends that replaced you. I bet you would like it too, all that attention, covered in cum. Fuuuck."

Remus came for a second time down his brother's throat, he pulled out so he could get some on the others face, hand gripped his jaw so he would keep that filthy mouth open.

_What a state_.

Roman was positively wrecked. Tears and cum and other liquids mixed all over his face. His eyes held no sense of anything anymore, lost as he was now to the sensation of pleasing his brother.

His mouth hung open and full of cum.

Remus smiled. "Swallow Roman."

He did and then showed his now empty mouth. 

"Good boy." 

He got up and got dressed watching as the sense slowly came back to his brother. He began cleaning up the mess in the basement putting everything to one side out of the way. 

Roman sat up, hissing in pain. He looked at his brother different emotions fluttered across before settling on fear.

Remus mock pouted.

"Don't give me that look Ro. You wanted me to fuck you so I did… now I want you to know… this isn't gonna be forever, but you're gonna be staying down her for a while."

Roman's eyes widened, finally noticing the shackle around his ankle, he followed the chain up the wall where he could see his brother had recently drilled it in, and he began hyperventilating.

Remus narrowed his eyes at him coming to crouch before him but the other tried backing away. He lunged.

Pinning the smaller body beneath him he glared.

"Behave Roman, no point getting yourself into a state, this won't be for long anyway. Just until we move away. No point staying here now is there? Now you know you're easily replaceable to your friends, there's nothing holding you back."

The picture of his friends happy without him came to mind. _Virgil_ happy without him… fuck what would he even think of him now. He'd think Roman was a disgusting whore that let his brother fuck him, encouraged it even.

He didn't realise that he had begun crying, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him to a strong chest. There was no point holding back anymore as he let it all out. Burying his face into his brother's shoulder. The other not caring about the liquids now staining his shirt.

Remus began whispering sweet nothings to him and promising him all the world till he finally stopped crying.

"I love you Roman."

"... I love you too Ree."

Remus smiled, what a perfect day indeed

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and want to tell me what you think please do. I dont think it was that dark but I could make it worse. Or just leave it to rot.


End file.
